


Stolen Moments Alone

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt I found on a dead ficathon. </p><p>Smutty as hell, and AU as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments Alone

It is Christmas Day, the two of them have been skirting other people all day but finally, alone, with a door locked tightly behind them it is all that she could do to keep herself from gripping too hard at her Ladyship, her Cora. 

" _Sarah._ "

Cora's breath hitches even as Sarah finishes undressing her, her own clothes soon following. It's not often that Cora or she has the chance to do this, like this. His Lordship is long gone, refusing to stay when his wife is too tired and still weak after months of colds and sickness travelling through the house. He has no idea that Cora has been determined in playing up her illnesses, making time to be with Sarah here. Like this. Sarah pauses, considers what she should do, then, finally moves to nudge Cora back until her back hits the wall. The hitch in Cora's breath is rewarded with a fierce kiss, Cora's hands grasping at her shoulders, pulling her closer. Grips are pulled loose from hair and, finally, the hair loosened and free, Sarah feels Cora's hand stroke slowly up her neck, tangling into her hair, pulling her closer, her own hands move to Cora's hips, steadying her. She is smiling even as she kisses her again, her lips brushing slowly over Cora's cheek to her ear, her voice soft. 

"Cora."

The breath is soft, gentle even. She can feel Cora shaking and moves to step closer, propping her up properly, her lips brushing down her neck, then over her collarbone, then finally to her breasts, here, she lingers, her eyes meeting Cora's even as she moves to suckle lightly on, first one, then the other, breast, aware from the catch in Cora's breath exactly when to move. Cora's hands are still on her shoulder and in her hair. Cora's hands move only when Sarah has knelt, gently guiding Cora's thighs open, her lips soft against her inner thigh. It is almost a promise. Cora's hands tangle together in her hair now, pulling slightly, insistent and Sarah can't help but tease her a little. 

"Yes, Milady.."

She murmurs the words, moving to suckle lightly on Cora's clit, noting her desperate gasp and arch. She takes her time, lingering there. After a while longer she trails a long, strong hand over Cora's inner thigh, sensing her moan more than hearing it, the arch is clear this time and she smiles, slowly pressing two fingers deep into Cora, curling them exactly as she always has. Some of them downstairs may doubt that she can care, but she does. She always has. She focuses hard on her as always. It doesn't take much to bring Cora to her peak, although she smiles when Cora covers her own mouth, stifling the keening moan that escapes her. She rises slowly, kissing Cora's wrist gently before kissing her again, their lips meeting gently before she moves away, dressing Cora for bed, smiling slightly at the tiny shiver that escapes Cora when she combs her hair then plaits it. She can't stop herself dropping a kiss against Cora's shoulder. She may still be her maid, but she loves her. She always has.


End file.
